I Love You this Big
by tiff0795
Summary: Based on the song by Scotty McCreery. Ferb seeks help from Jeremy on how to impress Vanessa. Candermy, Ferbnessa, and one other pairing, but I'll keep that a surprise. First pairing fic for Phineas and Ferb.


Jeremy was working at Mr. Slushy-Dawg's in the mall. It was a pretty slow day, not only for the food joint, but also for the mall. It was pretty busy, but for a mall it was nothing. He was cleaning the counter, getting ready to close shop when Ferb came running his direction and hopped onto one of the high chairs.

Ferb was breathing heavily and he leaned over the counter. "Hey, bud, nice for you to fly in," Jeremy said. He didn't see Phineas trailing behind him, so he knew this was an unusual circumstance. He gave him some soda in a Styrofoam cup. Ferb looked up at him. "Don't worry, it's on me."

Ferb nodded in thanks and took a drink and his breathing slowed to normal. "Jeremy, how did you feel when you first asked my sister on a date?" Ferb asked.

Jeremy thought about it for a moment. "Well, I was kind of…scared out of my shorts."

"Really?" Ferb asked.

"Yeah, I was scared she would reject me," Jeremy said, making himself a soda.

"Why?" Ferb asked.

"Oh, you know how girls are, they have all these theories about what makes a good boyfriend," Jeremy said, holding up his Styrofoam cup to toast the young boy. Ferb followed the gesture.

"So, why do you want to know all of this?" Jeremy asked. He didn't recall ever hearing the boy talk very much, and he didn't want it to end.

"Well, I just asked a girl over to the house later," Ferb said.

"A girl you happen to like, I'm assuming," Jeremy said. Ferb nodded.

"Well, come on, who is she?" Jeremy asked.

"Her name is Vanessa. She's one of Candace's friends, but I met her first," Ferb said.

Jeremy smiled. _One of those kinds of crushes _he thought to himself. "And you're afraid she'll reject you because of your age?" he asked.

Ferb nodded. "Well, she was with Candace. When they get done with whatever it is they're doing, they're coming by the house."

"I see, and you were wondering how you could make an impression on her and let her know that you're not just wanting to invite her over to play transformers?" Jeremy asked.

Ferb perked up. "Yeah, how did you know that?"

"I was ten once, too, Ferb," Jeremy said. Ferb blushed. "Well, what about if you make her a present, or sing her a song? Chicks dig singers."

Ferb smiled thoughtfully and took a drink of his soda. Jeremy closed up shop, grabbed his drink and made his way around the counter to Ferb.

"Alright, Ferb, I'm done for the day. You want a ride home?" Jeremy asked. Ferb nodded and hopped off of the stool. He followed Jeremy out to his car.

Ferb got into the passenger seat of the car. Jeremy got in the driver's seat, started the engine, and they made their way to the house. "Do you know what you're going to do yet?" Jeremy asked.

"I think I'm going to sing her a song," Ferb said.

"Cool," Jeremy said. He shot a glance over to Ferb, who was clutching his cup nervously. "Do you want me to stay while you do it?"

"Please?" Ferb said.

Jeremy smiled. "Do you have any idea what song you're going to sing?" he asked as he pulled onto the street.

Ferb nodded. Jeremy turned into the driveway and Ferb hopped out of the car. Jeremy got out of the car and let Ferb lead him into the house and up the stairs to his room.

"Where are your parents?" Jeremy asked when he saw what seamed to be no adult supervision.

"Mom is next door and Dad's at the shop," Ferb said. He opened the door to his room and saw Phineas lying on his bed looking at a blueprint.

"Hey, Ferb, how did it go?" Phineas asked. Ferb gave him a thumb up and went to his drawer and pulled out a folder.

"What's the blueprint for, Phineas?" Jeremy asked.

"Isabella's coming over later and we're making a giant ice cream maker. Hopefully, it's the right blueprint this time," Phineas responded.

"Awesome," Jeremy said. Ferb handed him some sheet music and he read the title. "I love you this big, huh? There's some significance to this song, I bet?"

"It's the song Mom and Dad danced to at their wedding," Phineas explained.

"Oh," Jeremy said, looking over the music more carefully. Candace had never mentioned much about the wedding. Jeremy just now remembered that the boys were stepbrothers. It just occurred to him that she remembered the wedding. He'd never shared something this sentimental with her…

"Do you know it?" Ferb asked.

"What?" Jeremy asked, shaking off his thoughts.

"The song, do you know it?" Ferb asked again.

"I've heard it a few times," Jeremy said.

"Enough to sing it to Candace?" Phineas asked. Jeremy looked at the boy, who smirked and raised an eyebrow, waiting for the answer.

Jeremy smiled and shook his head. "You know more about romance than you let on, don't you?"

"Yes," Phineas said, "yes, I do."

They heard a knock at the door. "Sounds like Isabella's here," Phineas said.

Jeremy grabbed an acoustic guitar that was standing along the wall and the three boys went down to the front door to welcome Isabella.

Phineas opened the door and Isabella stepped into the living room, where Jeremy and Ferb were setting up. "We'll have to put the ice cream on hold for a minute. I have to help Ferb with something," Phineas said, helping them set up.

Isabella sat on the couch. "Whatch'ya doing, Ferb?" she asked.

"Ferb is going to serenade a lady," Phineas said, "and possibly Jeremy."

"Ferb is going to serenade Jeremy?" Isabella asked.

"No, Ferb is going to serenade a lady and Jeremy is possibly going to serenade my sister," Phineas explained.

"I can't wait to tell Candace you didn't put her in the 'lady' category," Ferb said.

"What do you mean?" Phineas asked.

"Just stop before you choke on your foot," Ferb said. Phineas shrugged. Isabella looked out the window.

"Well, I hope you guys are ready, because they're coming up the driveway," Isabella said. Ferb jumped up and instinctively tried to run up the stairs, but Phineas and Jeremy caught him and turned him around.

"Don't worry, bro, you can do this," Phineas said.

"Yeah," Jeremy said, setting up his sheet music, "just be yourself."

"Wow, it's obvious you don't live with him," Phineas mumbled, "but he's right. You know this song by heart, and if we need to wake you up later because you fainted, I promise not to sharpie up your face."

"Great pep talk, Phineas," Ferb mumbled.

"What are brothers for?" Phineas said.

The front door opened and Candace walked in, followed by Vanessa. "What's going on here?" Candace asked when she was Jeremy.

Jeremy started playing the guitar and Ferb started singing.

_I know I'm still young_

_But I know how I feel_

_I might not have too much experience_

_But I know when love is real_

Vanessa looked at the green-haired boy serenading her. She looked over at Candace, who looked from Ferb, to Jeremy, to Phineas, to Isabella, and back to Ferb. Everyone was smiling like they were sharing some type of secrete.

_By the way my heart starts pounding_

_When I look into your eyes_

_I might look a little silly_

_Standing with my arms stretched open wide_

Ferb started walking to Vanessa, with his arms stretched out like a cross. She smiled. She thought it was adorable. Of course, she knew it would never work. She was six years older than he was. If he was eighteen and she was twenty-four, it wouldn't be too bad, but this early in life, it just wouldn't happen. She was flattered that he would do something like that for her. Her own boyfriend probably wouldn't do something like this for her. Perhaps, if they both were willing to wait…

_I love you this big_

Jeremy started singing and stepped closer to Candace, who smiled back and stepped closer to Jeremy.

_Oh, eyes have never seen this big_

_No one's ever dreamed this big_

_And I'll spend the rest of my life_

_Explaining what words cannot describe but I'll try_

_I love you this big_

Vanessa knelt down to Ferb's level, which was still standing with outstretched arms, and hugged him. Ferb embraced her. Candace kissed Jeremy. He didn't know much else other than the chorus, so Candace took over the singing with Ferb. He had Vanessa in his arms and didn't seam to mind.

_I'll love you to the moon and back_

_I'll love you all the time_

_Deeper than the ocean_

_And higher than the pines_

'_Cause, girl, you do something to me_

_Deep down in my heart_

_I know I look a little crazy_

_Standing with my arms stretched all apart_

A new voice joined during the last line. Everyone looked over to the direction of the voice. Isabella stood up as Phineas made his way to her, with his arms outstretched. She almost tackled his as she embraced him in a hug. Everyone started singing to the person they were sharing this moment with.

_I love you this big_

_Oh, eyes have never seen this big_

_No one's ever dreamed this big_

_And I'll spend the rest of my life _

_Explaining what words cannot describe but I'll try_

_I love you this big_


End file.
